


Midnight Mishap

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Race went woom in the air, Trip to London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays





	Midnight Mishap

There was a pile of them on the airport floor. Not even sitting in the perfectly good chairs, they were on the floor. Mush was on top of Blink, whose head was on Finch’s stomach. Romeo was on Specs, who was spread out on the floor. Tommy Boy was lying on one of Specs’ arms, and Henry was curled into Tommy Boy’s side. JoJo was leaning against a wall, Tex was laying in his lap, Smalls and Buttons were actually sitting in chairs. Crutchie was sitting in a chair next to Jack, Davey, and Kathrine. Sarah was sitting on the floor in front of Kathrine, Sam and Les on either side of her, watching Sarah play a game on her phone. Albert was leaning against a wall, taking a nap with Elmer. And Race was laying on the floor in front of Spot. 

They were a mess. And other people gave them weird looks. But they didn’t care. It wasn’t the weirdest thing they’ve done. I mean, Race, Albert, and JoJo dressed up in women’s clothing from the 1800s just because they thought it was funny. So this was normal for them.   
Finally, finally, they boarded the plane. Race almost immediately fell asleep. Spot stayed up a bit, reading and drinking a soda the flight attendants brought. There was nothing to interesting. 

“Spot, let’s go,” Race whispered, poking Spot’s cheek. “Wake up, we gotta get off the plane.” Spot groaned and opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light. “Dude, we’re in London. Can you believe it?” Race asked, grinning ear to ear.

“Yeah, I can believe it,” the short boy replied, standing up to stretch. “We gotta go get our bags and stuff.”

“Yeah, no we don't,” Kathrine yawned. “My dad’s sending someone to get them. How does he even make this much money? It doesn’t seem possible.” Spot shrugged and grabbed Race’s carry on, following the crowd of people. Davey did a head count. So did kathrine, and Jack, and Spot.   
Sarah was with Kathrine. JoJo was giving Tex a piggyback ride, and Tex was taking a nap. Crutchie, Finch, Blink, Mush, Henry, and Tommy Boy were all joking around. Sam and Les were with Race, probably planning to steal candy or something. Smalls, Buttons, Specs, Romeo, Albert, and Elmer were calmly waiting to leave. 

“Ok, so I’m thinking food first,” Henry called out once they left the airport. “I’m starving, and I didn’t eat breakfast.”

“It’s dinner time, Henry,” Smalls shrugged. “You should have eaten. But he’s right, I’m hungry too. Maybe we could get something before we have to deal with Kathrine’s father?” Race shrugged. It seemed like a good idea, right? Get something to eat, wander around, then deal with Kathrine’s egotistical father. Maybe if they were lucky, he would be asleep before they got there. 

“Can we just get some burgers and milkshakes? That sounds good right now,” Elmer suggested, giving Kathrine his best puppy eyes. “Pwease, Kath? Pwease?” Race rolled his eyes when Kathrine said they could. No one could resist Elmer’s puppy eyes. No one. 

Race had a hold of Spot’s sleeve, following him as they walked to the nearest diner. The inside was cold and it wasn’t that busy. It was quite small. But they did take up almost half of it. Everyone was talking about what they wanted to eat and how the plane ride was. Race was playing with the packets of sugar and throwing them at Elmer. Elmer threw them back. Everytime a waiter or waitress walked by they would stop and act innocent, which made Spot laugh. They only stopped throwing sugar packets when they got their food. Pretty much all noise stopped.

They kept talking, but not as much. Everyone was shoving their mouths full with food. 

“Hey!” Race whined when Spot stole some of his food. “That’s mine!”

“Sharing is caring, Racer,” the short boy grinned. Race rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You’re lucky I love you, or you would have lost your hand,” he huffed. 

Spot laughed, “I’m sure I would have!”

A few minutes later and they were leaving. They all pitched in to leave a tip for the poor waitress, who had to deal with the twenty two of them. It was getting dark out, but they still had some energy to burn. Spot sighed when Race ran off to a nearby tree with Les, who was dragging Sam along. 

“He’s gonna get hurt,” JoJo nodded his head in Race’s direction. Spot sighed and looked over at JoJo. The tall boy had his hands in his pockets and his hat on his head. 

“Yeah, I know. Tex let ya keep your hat this time?” he asked. Usually she would take his hat. But no, she didn’t. 

“Well kinda,” he shrugged. “I set her down in the booth for dinner and she was so tired she forgot. But I guess she’s awake now, she’s running around with Smalls and Sarah.” 

Spot nodded and looked back at Race, Les, and Sam. Sam was sitting calmly on a tree branch, looking up at Race and Les. Race was a bit higher up than Sam was. But Les was higher than Race was. 

“Guys let’s go,” Davey sighed, walking up to the tree and looking through the thick tree branches, “we have to get to Pulitzer’s house before it’s to late and he locks us out. Or, until the doors locked. I’m not sure how this is gonna work.” Race and Sam sighed and started to climb down. Les, however, didn’t move. The small boy shifted uncomfortably. “Les, come on,” Davey moved out of the way so Race and Sam could jump down.   
“I’m stuck,” Les shrugged. “I got my foot stuck in a branch and now I can’t get down.” Davey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Try to like,” Smalls walked up besides Davey, sticking her hands in her pockets, “wiggle around. Try to get it unstuck.” And so Les did. The boy started to fall. He ended up hanging upside down, his arms above his head and his foot still stuck in the branch. Davey and Jack had moved to catch him, but he didn’t fall. 

Spot looked at Race, “got help him!” Race looked offended. 

“Why me?” he asked, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Because,” Spot sighed, “you're the one who left him up there. So go get him.” Race huffed and grabbed the nearest branch, pulling himself up onto it. One after another, Race climbed until he was above Les. 

“Davey, get ready to catch him!” Race shouted, sitting on the branch. “Ready, Les?” he asked, grabbing Les’s foot. The boy nodded and Race wiggled his foot around. One hard push to the side did the trick. Les flailed his arms and legs, giving Race a panicked look. Jack and Davey caught him, looking worried and asking Les if he was ok.

“That was awesome,” Les grinned, running over to Sarah. “Can I do that again? Please?”

“Absolutely not,” the brunette shook her head, “mom would kill Davey and I if she found out we let you jump out of a tree.” Les sighed and ran off to find Sam and Elmer. Race joined Spot a few minutes later. 

It didn’t take very long to find where they were staying. But, the door was locked. They just climbed in through the windows of their respected rooms. All the rooms were already set up. Probably because of Kathrine. Spot was so tired that he flopped down on the air mattress and practically passed out right away. 

It was late when he woke up. The moonlight was pouring into the dark room, giving everything an enchanting glow. Spot grumbled and looked out the window. The stars in the sky looked absolutely magical. Looking to his right side, he saw Race. 

The taller boy was peacefully sleeping.   
Spot quietly got up and went to grab a bottle of water he had in his bag. The cool water burned his throat as it went down. A sudden wave of exhaustion overcame the Brooklyn boy. Setting down his water, he walked over to the air mattress and flopped down.

“Holy shit!” Race yelped. The force of Spot flopping onto the mattress sent Race flying into the air. Laughing, Spot watched as the lanky boy came back down, landing on top of Spot. “Dude, it felt like I was flying. But don’t do that again.”

“Sure thing, Racer,” Spot yawned. “Get some sleep.” Race rolled his eyes and pulled the covers up to his chin. 

“Night, heathen,” the boy yawned, closing his eyes to get some much needed sleep after that little midnight mishap.


End file.
